


五十度狮上线

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	五十度狮上线

#五十度狮上线，如不能接受请马上离开  
#慎入！慎入！慎入！重要的事情说三遍，别怪我没提醒  
#向大家保证只写一次这样的Singto，以后不敢了（跪地jpg），大家别气别寄刀片  
#如果想清楚就开始往下看吧！！

阴暗灯光的房间里传来一阵又一阵微弱的叫声，一个皮肤白嫩、拥有着比女生还纤瘦的腿和腰的男生被固定在一个架上，双手双脚分别被用皮制的扣锁着固定在架上，眼睛被人用领带蒙起，口被带上口塞，后穴里被插着一根上面带有凸点的按摩棒，而按摩棒还在不停的转换着模式，一会儿是强度不一的振动，一会儿是强度不一的转动，一会儿是前后的抽插，一会儿更不只一种模式在运动，按摩棒还时不时碰到男生的敏感点上，让男生忍不住缩紧了后穴，而男生的阴茎早就因为这刺激而高高勃起，但阴茎上面却被绑着丝带，让阴茎无法得到释放，只能可怜的流出一点点液体，尽管无法得到释放，按摩棒的刺激还是让男生迎来一次又一次的后穴高潮，如果不是被固定着男生早就因为腿软而跌坐在地上。  
这时房间的门被打开，一个看起来和男生年龄相约的人走了进来，男生身上穿着整齐的西装，头发用发胶梳了上去让整个人看起来带了点成熟的味道，他看了一眼架上的男生，脱下了自己的西装外套挂在门上，锁上了门，一边解着衬衫的扣子一边向架的方向走去，他站在旁边欣赏了一会儿这个被情欲弄得全身呈现粉红色的男生，胸前两点也早早立起，像等待比人摘下的樱桃  
“kit”  
“唔唔...唔唔”  
“啊～对不起，我现在就帮你把口塞和领带拿开”  
“呼...呼...Singto你在干嘛 快..啊..快放开我”  
“不行哦kit～这是对你逃跑的惩罚，今晚好好享受吧，夜长着呢”  
说着Singto再次加大了按摩棒的强度，接着从旁边的抽屉里拿出两个跳蛋，打开振动在对方的身上游走，最后固定到对方的粉红冻奶上  
“不...不要 拿开 快拿开 啊～不行”  
“kit 想射吗，想必忍了这么久肯定很辛苦吧”  
说着解开了丝带，一手撸动起Krist 的阴茎，一手握着后穴的按摩棒进行抽插，前后交叠的刺激让Krist 快要疯掉，在快要射的时候却被人堵住了上面的小孔  
“kit 想射吗 你还没回答我”  
“想...啊～”  
“那你要怎样对我说？”  
“求...求你了 P~Tuan~让 让我射”  
话音刚落，Singto就开始加快手上的速度，很快，Krist 就颤抖着射了出来，液体散落到他的小腹和对方的手上。  
Singto按停所有情趣用品，解开Krist双手双脚的扣，把人抱到一旁的king size大床上，看着手脚上面都红了一圈，不禁有些心疼，但很快因为想起对方的逃跑而收起这个想法，拿起旁边的领带继续把他的手绑起来放在头上，射了一回的Krist身体有点发软，还停在高潮的余韵中，感觉到后穴的按摩棒正在被人握着，Krist绷紧了身体不敢乱动，按摩棒开始离开自己的身体，但上面的凸点一边离开一边刺激着穴口和内壁，让Krist忍不住扭动一下腰，待按摩棒完全离开自己的身体后，一股空虚的感觉立刻向他袭来，后穴因为插着按摩棒好一段时间，正在张合，看着像在吸引人进入，一眨眼，Krist 整个人被翻转，跪趴在床上，接着后穴被放入一个跳蛋，再来又有一根细小的按摩棒被放进去，Krist很害怕，不知道Singto接下来又想对他干嘛，只见Singto脱下衣服，下身肿胀的硕大展示着主人的欲望，Singto拿着阴茎在Krist 的穴口四周打转，滚烫的温度让Krist 本能的想逃，眼利的Singto察觉到Krist 的意图，立刻伸手固定着他的腰  
“你就这么不喜欢我吗？你就这么想离开我吗？为什么我对你这么好你却要离开我。”  
“不 不是的 PSing~我没有...”  
“你没有？你逃跑了，你还说你没有！第一次我给过你机会，第二次你向我撒娇，第三次你觉得我还会放过你吗。不过没关系，你看这里有那么多玩具，我们不妨每样都玩一下，既然留不住你的心那让你的身体离不开我也不错”  
在Krist 眼里，Singto此刻就像一只受伤的野兽，可说出来的话却让Krist 感到毛骨悚然。Singto握着阴茎对准还插着小型按摩棒的穴口开始慢慢进入  
“别！不行 会死的，P Sing不要，痛...嗯”  
“不要...啊...求你，好痛...不要 啊～”  
在阴茎全根没入那一刻，Krist 忍不住痛呼出声，虽然只是小型的按摩棒，可加上Singto 的硕大，便不是他可承受得了的尺寸，后穴被撑得胀满，痛楚中竟让Krist 有一丝隐隐的快感，温暖湿润的后穴让Singto有想干得更深的冲动，但他知道这已经是Krist 的极限，还是用手轻轻按摩着穴口的四周，然后把按摩棒抽了出来，阴茎开始抽动，后入的姿势让Singto更容易进入，退出的时候他又故意放慢速度，让Krist 的内壁感受着他的滚烫，每一次Singto都故意把阴茎差不多退到穴口才又进行深入，身后的顶弄开始让Krist 觉得折磨，他试图将身体多蹭床单一下，让小暖暖发泄出来，此时耳边却响起Singto的声音  
“忘了跟你说，今晚除了第一次那次，打后你 只 能 靠 后 面 高 潮”  
说着Singto抓着人一起侧躺下来，面对着衣柜里的全身镜，然后抬起Krist 的一条腿让阴茎更好的进入到密穴里  
“Krist 你看看，你多美，睁开双眼看看啊，看得到你的后面在吸着我吗，每一次我退出都好像在不舍得我呢”  
Krist 固执的闭着眼睛，Singto看到后加大力度强迫着Krist 张开双眼，当顶到某一个点的时候Krist 终于忍不住张开了眼，眼前的镜子清晰的倒映着床上两具成年男人的身体交融在一起，自己的身上布满刺眼的星星点点，而身后那个男人正把他的阴茎一次又一次的送进自己体内，臀部与胯部每一下相撞都发出让人害羞的啪啪声，虽然下身的动作不带一点温柔可是带着星辰的眼里却是不经意的流露出深情，让他看得着迷，Singto 满意的看着对方的表情，持续不断的攻击能让Krist 疯狂的那一点上，就在Krist 只靠后面射出来后他以为对方也会放过他，没想到对方抱着他坐了起来  
“不...不要再来了放...，呼...放过我 P Sing～”  
“可是就只有Krist 你爽了啊，我还一次都没有射呢，你感觉不到吗，而且你体内不是还有个小玩具吗，你忘了啊？”  
说着Singto拿起跳蛋的遥控故意在Krist 的面前晃了两下，Krist 惊恐的摇着头，他没法理解Singto 怎么有这么强的耐力，自己都射了两次了他却还一次都没有射，而且还变大了，现在这个体位本就因为重力而让他只能坐得更深，再加上他已经射过两次，双腿现在根本用不上力，他不敢想像要是把跳蛋打开他今天会不会死在这床上，只是今晚的Singto 本来就没打算会放过他，自然不会理会他的求饶，直接就把跳蛋开到最大，导致Krist 立刻迎来了一次后穴高潮，Singto 看着把手伸到后面抓着Krist 富有弹性的臀部向左右打开，开始他新一轮的抽插  
“哈...啊不 不要，呜～我真的..不行了”  
“啊～嗯～啊，好深...啊...停，求你...停..快～啊..停下来”  
突然一道黄色的液体射了出来，Krist 没想到自己会被Singto插到射尿，可是此时的Krist 嘴里就只剩下连绵不断的呻吟和徒劳的求饶，双眼开始失神，体内高频的跳蛋让他忍不住痉挛，灭顶的快感充斥着脑海，身体也只能随着身下那人的控制继续运动  
Singto看着在他身上疯狂这个人，脸上流着眼泪不停向他求饶，肚子上甚至能看到阴茎插入时的形状，让人看到只想把他操坏，他简直恨不得把底下两颗球也顶进Krist 温暖的密穴里  
“不行～太快了...真的太...啊 好快...”  
“啊...哈～又要...要去了，啊～太大..别 别那..深...死了，不～不...”  
“呜～我...我错了，啊～哈...P Sing，我错...呜～停...停下来，不能再射，啊..真...要～要..要坏了，不...不行 啊～”  
在不知道多少次后穴高潮后，Krist 再一次射了出来，同时，Singto也交代了在他的后穴里，感觉到后穴的跳蛋速度被降慢后，Krist 也累得晕了过去  
在krist 晕过去后，Singto继续不停的换着姿势在他身上运动，到他最后一次交代在Krist 的体内时，天也已经快完全亮起了，而Krist 早就被他干到射不出什么，被干晕干醒不知道多少次，Singto把阴茎退出了对方的身体，后穴因为这场激烈的性事合不起来，对方的腿也还在轻微抖动，跳蛋随着阴茎的退出也被拉了出来，被射满的后穴溢出了红白相混的液体。  
Singto看着混杂着不同液体的大床，用被子把人抱到浴室进行清理，清理后把人抱回自己的房间轻轻的放在床上，他知道自己做过份了，清理的过程对方除了把手指伸进去的时候嘟嚷了几声，其他时候都任着自己摆布，他在他后穴上了一点药后把人抱在怀里，轻吻一下额头  
“kit 对不起，求你不要离开我，尽管你可能会恨我，但我真的不能失去你，我真的不能离开你...”

我本可以承受黑暗、承受孤独，但因为你让我看到了光明、带给我温暖，让我再也回不到过去了...


End file.
